


Territorial

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hickies, M/M, Watersports, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk goads Jake into being more territorial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

Dirk arched his back as Jake slid a cold hand up the back of his shirt.

“Your hands are fuckin' icy, bro.”

“I'll just have to warm them up then, won't I?” Jake murmured against Dirk's neck.

“Yeah.” Dirk stifled a moan as Jake nipped at his skin, then released with his teeth to suck hard.

“You realize that shit's gonna leave a mark, right? Not that I'm complaining. It's not like the skeletons are gonna judge us, and even if they did, fuck them.”

Jake whirled his tongue on Dirk's neck, then dug his teeth in again.

“Shit!" Dirk hissed. "Actually, the idea of you marking me is notably appealing. Let them all see. When we meet up with the girls for Jane's birthday in a few weeks, let them see me all covered with hickies. I'd do the same to you, but Jane would probably get jealous, and I don't want to spoil her birthday.

“Fuck!” Dirk cried as Jake intensified the ministrations to his neck, the spot now throbbing with heat and pain, and Jake's nails dug into his back and slowly pulled down. “God _damn_ , Jake.”

“You insisted you're a masochist!” Jake said when he finally pulled his mouth away. His grin was positively impish. “Don't tell me you didn't expect me to be so enthused about it. Especially when you make such perfect noises.” Jake quickly licked the sore spot.

“No, you've gotten it about right,” Dirk breathed.

“And I admit I have a penchant for marking my territory.”

“So how exactly are you going to do that?”

“Other than hickies? I'd say you're already unambiguously marked, my good chap!”

“Hickies are fuckin' vanilla. Every teenage virgin making out behind the bleachers ends up with one sooner or later.”

Dirk's heart pounded as he leaned in to breathe into Jake's ear. With most people, what he was getting at would be a long shot, but Jake had proven himself remarkably open-minded so far. Might as well try to push his luck.

“So you're suggesting something a bit more risque?” Jake asked, gasping slightly as Dirk nipped his earlobe.

“Not risque so much as downright taboo. Legitimately nasty shit. The sort of stuff your grandma wouldn't just be scandalized about, no, she's fuckin' rolling in her grave over the completely depraved acts that going to go down.”

There was a flicker of something sadistic in Jake's eyes for a moment, but it was almost immediately replaced by uncertainty. Dirk took off his shades to look at him directly, forcing himself not to blush. He felt naked, but that was exactly the point.

“Well, I can think of a thing or two that might constitute marking you, but they're, well, I'm not quite sure what you have in mind!”

“Try me.”

Jake reddened slightly. “Well, it seems ungentlemanly of me to accuse you of being kinky but -”

“Bullshit.”

“All right, it's poppycock; I know how perverse you are," Jake snapped, biting his lip with visible embarrassment.

When he looked back to Dirk, his blush had already started to fade to more of an aroused flush. He slid the hand resting in the small of Dirk's back around to grip his waist. His other hand he placed on Dirk's face, running a calloused finger along the blond's cheek.

“Well,” Jake continued, gulping softly as excitement visibly started to overcome his bashful look, “I do feel an acute need to relieve myself.”

Dirk wrapped his hands around Jake's waist and pulled him in as tightly as he could. He ran his tongue along the curve of his boyfriend's ear.

“Now who's the pervert?”

“By golly, Dirk, you have quite the steel rod at present!”

“Gold star for the observant explorer - Fuck!” Dirk cried out as Jake quickly gripped and twisted his hair, pulling Dirk's face to force him to look into Jake's eyes again. The devious spark had been reignited; there was no doubt about it with that grin of Jake's.

“You kinky bastard, that's exactly what you want. It'll ruin all your nice clothes, and you don't give a damn, do you?”

“I can always alchemize more. Or walk around naked; you wouldn't mind that.”

“No, I can't say that would bother me that at all. Quite to the contrary.”

Jake gave Dirk's hair another tug before pushing him away. Dirk dropped to his knees, hands shooting straight to his fly as Jake began to unzip his own.

Freeing his aching cock, Dirk stroked the already hard length. He looked up in anticipation as Jake pulled out his own dick.

One of Jake's hands was planted firmly on his hip in a ludicrously confident pose, while the other pointed his cock down at Dirk.

“Just give me a minute. It's a wee bit hard to relax like this. Seeing your saucy little face makes me want to fuck you, which isn't conducive to letting the flow go.” Even as Jake said it, Dirk saw his cock twitch slightly, half-hard with arousal.

Dirk bit his tongue, as tempted as he was to respond, knowing that saying anything would probably only make it harder for Jake to relax. He slid his thumb along the slit of his cock, rubbing the bead of precum that had formed down the frenulum in slow, gentle motions.

He watched Jake's hand on his cock, glanced up to see those eyes shut tight in concentration, no doubt trying not to visualize something other than his boyfriend's face.

Jake's expression tightened slightly, then, after a moment, he visibly relaxed, his mouth falling open slightly. Dirk looked back to Jake's cock just in time to see the stream begin.

The liquid hit Dirk squarely in the chest, warmth instantly soaking through his shirt and trickling downwards. Jake's eyes opened and Dirk offered him a quick smile while stroking himself. While Jake might not have always been quick on the uptake, his reaction was exactly what Dirk wanted.

Clearly emboldened, Jake adjusted his aim, hitting Dirk square in the face. Dirk closed his eyes, feeling the wetness splash against his cheeks and drip from his chin, coating his lips.

“Blimey, you're a filthy rascal, aren't you?”

It was undeniably filthy, the smell of Jake's piss pungent in his nose. Dirk kept pumping himself, and he could feel his orgasm building. Jake apparently hadn't been lying; the piss kept coming, and fuck, now Jake was spraying his hair with it, and Dirk couldn't see him but he knew his boyfriend had to be grinning evilly. That asshole.

The flow had just started to weaken, trickling off, when Jake spoke again.

“Open your mouth."

He didn't really want to taste piss, but there was no way he was going to say no, not when he was getting close and with Jake unabashedly indulging his fetish. Dirk parted his lips, letting the last trickle splash on his tongue and spill back out of his mouth, the bitter and sharp taste lingering.

He waited, and sure enough, moments later the head of Jake's cock entered his mouth.

Dirk ran his tongue along it, licking away the few bitter drops of urine still stuck to it, swallowing the taste to savor the much more pleasant sensation of Jake's flesh.

“You're a disgusting mess and you've never looked more stunning. Suck me off, Dirk. Fast. Tarnation, I know you're getting close, and there's no way in Hades I'm letting you get off without me.”

Easier said than done, but Dirk slowed his stroking and leaned in further, sliding Jake's cock in as far as he could. His tongue ran all along the underside of the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down.

Then again, Jake wasn't particularly hard to get off, and Dirk was even more enthusiastic than normal. In under a minute, Dirk was rewarded by his boyfriend moaning his name and shooting hot cum into his mouth. Dirk came simultaneously.

“Well, um, I guess you'd best get yourself cleaned up.”

“What, no kiss for me?”

“Maybe after you wash out your mouth with soap.”

“I wasn't the one cussin' up a storm and callin' my boyfriend a slut.”'

Jake laughed. “No, you're just the one with piss all over his face. Consider yourself marked.”

“I damn well do. But it'll come off when I shower.”

“Then I'll just have to repeat my efforts again soon!”


End file.
